Love and Protection
by Allyson Dark
Summary: Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye is sent to the Rockbell's in order to keep Winry safe from the Elric's newest foe. Slight AU, obviously I don't own these characters, just having fun


I sat in the living room, watching the landscape outside the window. Ed and Al were supposed to show up today, I only hoped I wouldn't have to repair Ed's automail again. After stretching for the umpteenth time, fatigue eventually overtook my foggy mind. No dreams came only semi-comfortable darkness, which let but relax but kept her senses open. After resting for quite a time, a knock on the door sounded.

Jumping up, half aware and slightly startled, I made my way to the door. I was sure my hair was in disarray,my cami bunched up and half of my face was probably red from laying on the couch. I was surprised as I opened the door to the slightly surly face of one Riza Hawkeye.

"Riza, what are you doing here?" I asked stepping aside aside to let the older woman come in. I couldn't help but notice that the Lieutenant was not in her normal military garb, but downed a white, cotton, t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. At a closer inspection, I noticed the black sneakers poking out, replacing the normal thick soled boots.

"I'm here on orders, Ed and Al have a man after them and they don't want you to be kidnapped again." She spoke, sounding formal as she set her bags down. I nodded slightly, chewing my lip as I mauled it over. _The boys wanted to keep me safe, Ed must have pressured Mustang into sending Hawkeye over._ "Don't worry about them, they're good at keeping themselves alive."

I looked up and nodded again "I know they'll be alright, they always come home alive, mostly intact." I managed to smile at the other woman, I had always liked the Lieutenant, if not for her looks, for her ability to understand me. Since the first time we met, I had always felt I could confide in her. Riza's amber eyes had always had a calming effect.

A soft grumble was heard in the room, as Riza blushed slightly "Erm..you wouldn't happen to have something to eat, I haven't eaten in a while." She admitted, looking slightly ashamed. I chuckled and grabbed her hand without much thought and lead her to the kitchen.

"We've got chicken, ham and some steak from the other night, um some mashed potatoes and I think some salad." I said as I bent down, looking into the fridge "Or I could make something else, if you'd like."

"That steak sounds pretty nice." Riza chuckled as she sat down at the bar. I nodded and pulled out the container, along with the potatoes and salad. I flashed her a smile before setting it all on the counter. "Thank you." She smiled.

I waved her off as I put the steak and potatoes on a plate and put them into my newest invention, you could reheat things, without worrying about burning it. I pushed a few buttons and turned the knob, smiling as it came to life, warming up the food. "Yes, it works!" I grinned as the timer dinged. I pulled out the plate and set it on the counter before adding a handful of salad. "Want some vinaigrette for your salad?" I asked as I grabbed a fork, tucking it under the steak along with a knife.

"Yes, please." She nodded as I set the plate in front of her, I added the salt and pepper shakers along with the bottle of dressing. "Thank you, it looks and smells great." She smiled before cutting into her steak. I nodded and cleaned up the counter before sitting at the table myself.

"Once your finished, I'll show you to your room." I smiled, setting my chin in my hand as I watched her. She didn't seem to find it uncomfortable, me watching her. I could find beauty in the simplest things she did; from the way she tucked her bangs back, to the lean muscles in her arms.

"Thank you, again, you really are kind, you could have just turned me out, made me pitch a ten or something, but you're treating me like a guest instead of an intrusion." She spoke, setting her silverware down, sounding almost shocked that I was being polite.

"Well you are a guest and I think of you as a friend, so don't act so surprised that I'm being kind." I said, smiling as I grabbed her plate. "Besides, I like company, especially the pretty kind." I pecked her cheek before I could lose my nerve and headed back to the sink, setting her plate in the bottom.

I glanced over my shoulder and found my ego start to grow as I saw the blush upon Riza's face. I smiled to myself and went to get her bags. "Your room is down the hall." I called as I headed there myself. Her bags were a little heavy, but after years of working with heavy metal and machinery, they were nothing.

I set the bags down at the end of the bed and turned around, only to see Riza, leaning on the door frame, a smirk on her face. "Nice and cozy." She chuckled as she moved toward me. I watched her in slight awe, I couldn't keep my eyes away from hers. Before I could even think about protesting, her lips were on mine.

I can't even describe the feeling of bliss I was in as her softly lips mingled with mine. After what seemed like a life time, we broke apart. I smiled shyly, my face burning as she smiled back. "Pay back." She whispered, chuckling slightly.

* * *

Alright so here it is, my first ever Full Metal Alchemist fanfic, I hope you like the Riza/Winry cuteness. I think I'm going to continue this, let me know what you think!


End file.
